Apparatuses for an acoustic shielding of sensitive appliances are known from practical use. So-called acoustic shrouds are used to shield sensitive inspection machines, particularly in the semiconductor industry.
A housing which provides sound attenuation such as this at the same time generally also provides heat isolation. Particularly when an appliance is incorporated in a housing which produces heat losses, significant temperature increases can therefore occur in the interior of the housing. In many cases, a temperature increase such as this is undesirable. Particularly when using a housing to isolate inspection appliances in the semiconductor industry, it is desirable for the interior of the sound protection shroud to be essentially at the same temperature as the external area in order, for example, to ensure that wafers which are introduced into the interior are not subject to temperature fluctuations. In practice, attempts have been made to reduce the heating of such sound protection shrouds by fans.
Fans such as these have the disadvantage that, even if they are fitted in a manner which in particular attenuates sound, an aperture opening is still also created for sound, thus reducing the sound isolation effect of the housing.